Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by converzallstar25
Summary: Tina thinks about her and Mike's relationship as they are about to make love for the first time.


The tender yet exhilarating sensation brought on by Mike's lips on her own was nothing new to Tina. She'd kissed him a thousand times before but this was far different than all the others. This was new and almost scary, because she knew what happened next. She wanted this, she knew she did, but the thought was still intimidating.

But as Tina kissed him back, letting his tongue slid into between her lips, she felt the familiar flutter in her chest. She felt the overwhelming lightheadedness his presence brought upon her and brought him closer to her. Her hand cupped his cheek as he straddled himself over her and her other hand wandered through his dark hair. Tina felt her heart pounding wildly in her chest as her back arched towards him under his touch and she inhaled heavily, breaking her lips from his reluctantly. She could hear how labored her breathing was and she looked up at her boyfriend through her eyelashes, embarrassment washing over her. She felt her cheeks flush read as he smiled down at her warmly, his subtle smirk making her cheeks even brighter like it always did.

"Tina…" he murmured, tilting his head slightly to look her in the eyes. She swallowed hard and looked him full in the eyes, trying to focus on what a nice shade of brown his eyes were rather than on the thousand other things currently racing through her head. There was no use though. How could she focus on anything but the boy currently holding himself over her, his body close to hers, and their eyes locked. She widened her eyes and finally showed Mike that he had her full attention, waiting for the boy to speak. "It's okay if you want to wait. We don't have to do this."

Tina could hear herself swallow the lump in her throat. She never broke eye contact with Mike, though her eyes must have conveyed just how lost in thought she became. Every thought, every memory, seemed to play like a slideshow in her head. Every touch, every kiss, every special moment flashed across her mind and each one made her want it more and more. From the silly times, like when he took her to see the Lion King, to the romantic ones, like when he took her to a picnic and stargazing on their one year anniversary. They were all special because they were shared with him.

Tina remembered a time when she saw Mike as the cute, quiet Asian boy who played on the football team. He was one of the few who didn't walk around with a slushie in hand and would occasionally smile at the small goth girl walking by. And then she saw more. She saw Mike Chang, the guy who loved to dance more than he would admit even to himself. She saw a guy who had such big dreams and such potential, if only someone could give him a push to get him to take the first step.

And then there was more. Maybe it was the neglect from Artie or maybe it was fate, but the first kiss was magic. It was sudden and impulsive, maybe even reckless, but it was bliss. It seemed to open the floodgate to pent up feelings and uncertainty. But in front of her was a guy who was just as confused, just as scared, but determined to make something of it. He made her realize that she deserved more and that he'd give it to her.

And he had. Mike made her feel like no one had before, and as cliché as it was, she was head over heels so quickly, it was almost scary. Being without him seemed exhausting, talking about him seemed natural, and loving him was unavoidable. Sure, they'd had their ups and downs, and there would surely be more to come. But each and every time an obstacle came their way, regardless of the situation, Mike made sure Tina knew she was loved and that she always would be.

From quick kisses in the halls to long romantic ones in private, Tina never got sick of being with Mike. His embrace made her feel safe in a world that often seemed more scary than nice, and his words always meant more than anyone else's did. Even on the hardest of days, a few moments with him would surely lift her mood, and he did it without even trying. Mike always knew what to say to her and knew how to get under her skin too. He tried his hardest for her and she did the same. He'd been the biggest blessing in Tina's life and she made sure he was aware of it. It isn't every day you come across the love of your life.

When she first fell for Mike, Tina wasn't sure if she really knew what love was. Was it the fluttery feeling you got in your chest whenever they were around? Or maybe it was the smile you had on your face when you talked to them. Or it could be that constant yearning to be with them. But soon enough, she realized that love had no single definition. It was different for everyone because every single love was different. For Tina, love was calling Mike, sniffling away and apologizing for arguing with him. It was being selfless after being selfish and admitting her faults so that he could see she was truly sorry. For her, love was the long nights spent simply lying together in pajamas, completely content and smiling. It was the best of times and the worst, because it's the good times and the bad ones that made their love theirs. In the end, Mike loved her for all she was and Tina did the very same.

So, as Tina looked up at her boyfriend, eyes wide and nervous, she took in his gaze for a moment. She loved him. He loved her. That was all that mattered. She was scared because this was new, foreign, and intimidating. But she knew now that it wasn't the physical act that really mattered. It was the feelings behind it. Tina could be terrible but she knew that at the end of the night, Mike would lie beside her and hold her close. He'd kiss behind her ear and whisper "I love you" like he always did when they lied together. And he'd have to leave far sooner than Tina wanted him to, but he'd remind her that he'd be back and he'd miss her until he saw her again. No matter what happened, he'd love her.

"I want this, Mike," she finally said, never breaking eye contact with him. She gave him a weak smile and bit down on her lip gently, trying to hide her anxiety. "I want you."

Mike closed his eyes for a moment and the corners of his lips pulled into a gentle smile as he opened them again. She saw him swallow hard as well and played with the hair on the back of his neck, her eyes glued to his.

"Are you sure?" he asked, worry in his tone. She knew she wasn't being very convincing but she _did _want this, more than she let on. She wanted to show Mike she loved him in a way she hadn't before and she wanted the same from him. "I just want to make sure you're sure-"

Tina cut off Mike's words with a tender kiss on the lips. She parted from him after a moment and an airy chuckle escaped her thin lips and she smiled up at him.

"I promise you, Michael. I am sure," Tina said more surely this time, her voice stronger and more convincing. Her heart went wild at the sound of her owns words and she saw Mike relax a little as he finally believed her. Tina drew in a long breath and took in Mike's stare as he looked down at her lovingly.

"I love you, Tina."

"I love you too, Mike."


End file.
